GaaMatsu
by Aya Azahina
Summary: This is the other story behind the Gaara's disappearance when he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. GaaMatsu...


**GaaMatsu**

Everyone in Suna accused Gaara of being a monster because of the Shukaku inside him. He thought no one loved him, even his siblings, but there was one person who did. Matsuri. She was Gaara's former student who is the same age as him. Gaara taught her that weapons aren't just for killing people, but it is also used to protect them. That's how she fell in love with him.

She mustered up all her courage to try to speak to him, but couldn't. Until one day, she didn't know what came over her. She suddenly approached Gaara to let him know that he's not alone. Gaara wasn't used to "socializing" with people and ended up hurting her feelings. Matsuri tried to get close to him but he pushed her away. She never gave up.

Gaara, now the Kazekage, assigned Matsuri's team on a mission to Konoha. And they were forced to immigrate to Konoha. It was hard for them to adapt to their surroundings, especially the climate, but they managed. Matsuri thought that Gaara hated her for sending her on a very, very long mission away from Suna. Away from him. It was really hard for her to emigrate from Suna, but she had to. She was already there. It's too late to change her mind now.

After two years in Konoha, they heard news that their Kazekage was beaten and kidnapped by the Akatsuki. So they immediately departed Konoha and went back to Suna. When they got there, they noticed that Suna was really affected by their Kazekage's disappearance. It had a bad effect on Suna's government.

The elders of Suna had no choice and decided to get help from Konoha. When the team from Konoha arrived, the sun was already setting. So they postponed their departure for tomorrow. By sunrise, they were all ready to depart and rescue Gaara along with Lady Chiyo, one of Suna's elders.

The elders of Suna alleged Yuura, captain of the team guarding the border, of letting Akatsuki pass through. For it is very impossible that Akatsuki can get through without someone warning the other ninjas. So they further investigated on the matter to find out the truth. Meanwhile, Matsuri's team was assigned to guard one of Suna's towers. They wanted to go search for Gaara too, but weren't granted permission. It was a class A mission so the Hokage of Konoha sent a backup team in case something bad happens.

While searching for Gaara, they were ambushed. The fight didn't last long but it was nough for the Aktsuki to finish extracting the Bijuu from Gaara. When they arrived in fornt of the Akatsuki hideout, they were already too late. They already finished extracting the Bijuu, and Gaara is no longer alive. The other members of Akatsuki left and Sasori and Deidara remained to fight the Leaf Shinobis.

During the fight, they found out that Sasori, Lady Chiyo's grandson, adopted the third azekage's body as one of his puppets. It really shocked all of them. After a very long fight, they managed to win against Sasori and Deidara. When Matsuri's team managed to catch up to them, they saw Gaara on the ground, dead. Matsuri couldn't believe her eyes. Gaara is dead. Her only love, dead. Matsuri couldn't help but cry over Gaara. Her hopes and dreams shattered…

Everyone thought that there's no way to revive Gaara. But Lady Chiyo thought of a way. She knows a technique to bring Gaara back to life by sacrificing her own. They think that it will be a big loss to Suna if she died. But she reasoned with them and told them that what Suna really needs is a Kazekage, not an old hag like her. So she performed the technique and soon Gaara was brought back to life. Everyone was really happy, especially Matsuri, and sad at the same time. Happy, because they got Gaara back and sad, because they lost one of Suna's elders. Gaara thanked her for the sacrifice and they wished for her to rest in peace.

Suna's citizens felt sad at the loss of one of their elders. But celebrated for the comeback of their Kazekage. They thanked the Leaf Shinobis for helping them retrieve Gaara. During the celebration, Gaara saw Matsuri by the corner and approached her. He asked if she was having fun, she said it was okay and gave him a faint smile. So he asked her if she would dance with him. She agreed and soon they were in the middle of the dance floor.

All through the dance, Matsuri avoided looking at Gaara. He noticed this and he asked her why. She hesitated for a moment but finally told him the reason. She did that because every time she came close to him, he ends up hurting her feelings. Gaara felt bad at this and motioned for her to come with him. They went to the rooftop and watched the moon and stars. Gaara took a glance at Matsuri from the corner of his eyes. He saw how beautiful her eyes were as they reflected the moonlight. He took this chance to apologize to her and say what he wanted to say.

"_Matsuri, before, I thought looking at the moon and stars alone would be fun. It would give me peace. But it's better to watch them with you."_

Gaara showed emotions for the first time. And it made Matsuri smile. Just hearing him say her name.

"_I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, Matsuri. It's just that I don't know what to say when you're with me. I always end up saying the wrong thing. Thank you for always being there for me. I love you, Matsuri!"_

Matsuri was shocked at this. She never expected that Gaara would love her back. And by the look on his face, looks like he doesn't know she's in love with him all this time. The longer he waited, the more he felt he'll be rejected.

"_Apology accepted. I love you too, Gaara!"_

She gave him a warm smile and he smiled back. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. Their wish came true under that beautiful night sky.


End file.
